Occupants of parked vehicles may often be distracted or preoccupied with a variety of tasks. Such tasks may particularly be numerous for individuals who work in their vehicles (e.g., security, delivery staff, police, and municipal workers, etc.). The disclosure provides for a notification system configured to alert passengers of idle or parked vehicles approaching objects or persons.